Team Shadow
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: Meet Team Shadow. A group of teens who have special abilities like the Teen Titans...but there'z one thing that seperates them from the Titans, each one haz a dark past that always follow them wherever they go. no matter where or what they're doing...
1. Chapter 1

**plz fill out, if not then...idk, read on i guess**

Real name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin type:

Scars/Birthmarks/Tattooes:

Glasses/Contacts/None:

Normal Clothes:

Superhero name:

What kind of powers does she/he have?:

Explain Powers:

How the powers are activated:

Weaknesses:

Any Advantages:

Weapons:

Superhero uniform:

What do they use to hide their identity? (If they want to or not):

Hero/Villian:

Team position (based on personality and if they are a hero):

Personality: (Be as thorough as possible):

Quirks (that drive people mad sometimes):

Where do they live (before they meet the titans):

Do they have a job?3 (if they're old enough to):

History: (How they got to being in Jump City, How they got their powers etc.):

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship:

If in school, what grade?:

Other languages know:

Hero catch phrases:

Things they say all the time (out of hero role):

What they would call the team (if they were leader):

Any one they're fighting for:


	2. Chapter 2

**TEEN TITANS Fanfic**

(Normal POV)

It was just a usual morning for the Titans. Waking up whenever they wanted to, eating what they wanted to eat, doing whatever they wanted to, and fighting the bad guys whenever they were needed. But what they didn't know, was that they weren't going to have a day like any other.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled througout the tower-slash-home, "Why did you have to go and eat all of the left over pizza again?"

"Calm down, Cy," Robin reasoned with him, "It's no big deal, we can just go out to eat at the pizza place."

"Alright, Rob," the man-slash-robot agreed, "but I'm buying a mini fridge with a lock so he doesn't eat the leftovers again."

"Did I hear that we are 'eating out' again?" Star Fire asked, walking through the doors to the main area of the tower where they ate, watched movies, and play video games.

"Yep, can you tell Beast Boy and Raven that we're eating out again?" Robin asked the Tameranian.

"Sure, Robin." Star Fire told him as she walked out of the main area to Beast Boy and Raven's rooms.

Before everybody left, they all voted where they wanted to eat and the votes for eating Chinese food won. So off they went, but Robin had a strange feeling that when they left, they were being followed. But each time he looked over his shoulder he didn't see anything.

'Guess there's nothing there after all.' he thought to himself.

Boy, was he wrong.

=3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3

(Angel's POV)

I followed the famous Teen Titans as I took to the skies using my dark, feathered angel wings, as my given name was what I was. After a couple minutes after the Titans left, they stopped infront of a Chinese food place. Landing on the roof of the building across the street from the Chinese place, my video caller in my pocket was vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket, it was shaped like a heart with angel wings and a halo.

The halo told me who was calling, so I answered and said, "I found them, track my rendezvous spot and come for me. The Hive students will be here any second so be quick alright?"

All they did was nod before they hung up as well. Putting my video caller back in my leg pouch, I looked down both sides of the streets and saw no cars, not even foot traffic anywhere. I pulled my skull candy jacket's (a/n: idk if they exist so imagine the symbol all over it.) hood over my head and jumped, widening my wings out so that I went slow and landed gracefully to the ground. Taking one last look both ways, I ran across the road to the Chinese place.

"Angel!" I heard a voice call out for me.

I turned towards the voice and saw my team coming my way, running as they did. The first one to me was Aka, tackling me when she got to me.

"Where have you been for the last couple of days?" she asked as she tried not to cry.

"I was gathering important information about Slade." I told her when the group got to us, "I did it on my own because if he caught wind of the team disappearing he would've gone back into hiding. But that's not important now, The Hive has gotten stronger in a short amount of time and I think the Titan's won't be able to beat them so it's time we show ourselves with our true colors. No more hiding anymore."

From my speech, it looked as if my team was glowing with newfound pride.

"Now," I said as I winked playfully, "who's hungry?"

Hearing the mention of food, I heard numerous stomaches growl making me laugh. Regaining myself, I led the way into the restuarant and waited with my group for someone to seat us. A minute later, a older teen with long, wavy brown hair pulled back in a hightail with a name tag saying her name was Sara came to us and asked, "How many?"

"Six." I told her.

She, then, walked us to our table, which was adjacent to the Titan's, and told us, "Today is the all you can eat so please, enjoy." she smiled then left.

When she left, the team looked at me, as if asking with their eyes if they could get food.

"Go ahead everyone," I told them, "I'm going to get some shut eye."

Everyone, consisting of Aka, Lala, Crista, and Ethan, left, all except Chris who stayed seated beside me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I laid my head on the table.

"Yeah." I told him.

"I think you're lying because you look like you haven't slept in more than three days." he observed my features as he sat closer to me.

"The last three days I have been flying so that I could get back quickly to you guys." I explained as I sat back up and leaned against him.

It was silent for a moment, but as he went to say something, the front part of the Chinese restaurant exploded. Everything was covered in dust, giving off shadows of people who were either running off to the nearest exit (the civilians) or stalking towards me, Chris, and the Titans (the H.I.V.E.).

I called out, "Team Shadow, formation!"

All of us got into places as we stood before the Titans like a wall. Their leader, Robin, walked up to me (knowing that I'm the leader) and asked, "What're you doing?"

"Keeping your pride up because these guys are more stronger." I explained, I went to send out the first order but was cut off by Robin.

"If we beat them last time, we can do it again." he remarked.

"They've gotten much stronger than you guys, more skills and tactics hidden in their sleeves that they would use to wipe your guys faces on the floor with." I told him.

We went to comment back but was stopped by a purple beam coming out of the cloud.

"Duck!" I shouted to everyone as I remained standing.

The beam hit a pillar nearby us, so I raised my hand and made a dark blue-black field above that blocked the roof above us from collapsing. Another beam appeared out of the cloud, directed straight at me but I made another field with my hand and reflected it back to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
